Letter
by Crazehun
Summary: Kaidou Ren, seorang gadis -yang sebenarnya cukup beruntung, merasa jika dirinya adalah orang paling menderita yang pernah ada. Luka masa lalu selalu menghantuinya. "Kalian lah alasanku tersenyum" -Ren


**Title : Letter**

 **Author : crazehun**

 **Cast : Seventeen member, Kaidou Ren**

Ren menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Semua yang ada dibenaknya terpancar jelas dari sorot hazel-nya yang tampak redup. Marah. Kecewa. Iri. Sedih. Semua berkumpul menjadi satu.

Dirinya mundur menjauhi lapisan tipis kaca jendela yang sedang memperlihatkan pemandangan yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Selalu mendapat giliran terakhir dalam segala hal.

Oh, ayolah. Ren sadar jika dia adalah anak sulung dan harus mengalah pada adik adiknya. Tapi dia juga sadar akan hak-nya sendiri. Ren merasa diperlakukan tidak adil sejak kejadian itu.

Katakan saja Ren kekanakan. Toh memang begitu kenyataannya. Semua kebahagiaan yang dulu dimilikinya, semua cahaya terang itu seakan dirampas darinya. Menyisakan kegelapan yang terus mengurungnya.

CKLEK !

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun yang indah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ren, tidak ingin bergabung dengan adik adikmu diluar ?" tanya wanita itu, ibunya

Ren menggeleng, lalu naik keatas ranjangnya.

"Aku istirahat saja disini, _mom_. Nyeri di pinggangku belum hilang." Tolaknya halus

Sang ibu mengangguk paham, "Bilang pada _maid_ jika perlu apa apa."

Ren tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyuman itu hilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar. Ren menghela napas berat, lalu mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas.

Ia memandangi wallpaper ponselnya lamat lamat. Meresapi secercah kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wallpaper itu. Potret dirinya, bersama keluarganya sedang berlibur ke pantai saat Ren masih berumur 7 tahun.

Sekaligus saat terakhir Ren bisa tersenyum cerah. Karena setiap senyumannya setelah hari itu hanyalah senyuman palsu yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada semua orang, hanya agar mereka tidak mengetahui masalah Ren yang sedang dijalaninya selama ini.

Ia mematikan ponselnya, lalu menyimpannya didalam laci nakas. Tangannya beralih mengambil remot tv, dan menekan tombol _on_.

Bibirnya kembali mengulas sebuah senyum. Oh, ini senyum tulusnya. Yang, baru muncul sekitar setahun lalu. Yang hanya ditunjukkannya setiap kali melihat sekelompok _boygroup_ muncul di layar kaca, Seventeen.

Hanya mereka yang bisa membuat Ren tersenyum tulus seperti dulu. Ren sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi hatinya terasa tenang setiap kali ke-13 orang itu muncul dikepalanya atau layar televisi. Meski Ren tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan mereka.

Fokusnya sementara teralih ke acara musik di televisi. Mengabaikan pesta entah apalah itu yang sedang kedua adiknya lakukan diluar. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang adik adiknya lakukan, karena peduli hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit.

Cukup lama Ren menonton televisi, hingga kini ia terlelap. Dalam keadaan memakai gaun pesta pilihan sang ibu, dan televisi yang menyala. Entahlah, Ren merasa tidak harus mempedulikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu lagi saat ini.

* * *

Hazel cantik milik si putri tidur perlahan terbuka. Ditatapnya sekeliling, hanya untuk menyadari kenyataan jika ia masih berada dikamarnya. Tanpa ada perubahan berarti.

Kadang Ren berharap jika ia terbangun, hidupnya akan berubah. Tanpa ada Hansel dan Gretel –kedua adiknya, yang terus mengganggu hidupnya. Sayang, impian itu tak pernah terwujud. Ia tetap seorang Kaidou Ren yang pemurung, pasca meninggalnya sang ayah 10 tahun lalu saat menyelamatkan kedua adiknya.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, Ren mengambil tas punggungnya dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Matanya makin malas melihat kedua adiknya yang makan dengan berantakan. Tanpa tata krama sama sekali, padahal umur kedua orang itu sudah 14 tahun. Membuat Ren yang melihatnya jijik.

"Selamat pagi, Ren." Sapa sang ibu, yang hanya dibalas dehaman pelan Ren

Ia duduk tepat di ujung meja makan. Menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari dua manusia perebut kebahagiaannya.

" _Mom_ , hari ini boleh aku ke acara _Fan Sign_?" tanya Ren, sambil mengoles selai kacang ke roti tawarnya

"Dimana ?" ibunya balas bertanya

"Di gedung Pledis Entertainment."

"Hm...oke. Tapi berarti kamu tidak bisa ikut ke Lotte World bersama kami."

Ren menghela napas pelan, selalu seperti ini.

"Oke." Tandasnya, lalu melahap roti selai miliknya.

Ia menghabiskan sarapan, lalu segera berangkat sekolah. Tanpa perlu repot menatap sang ibu yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, juga kedua orang itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju pagar rumah, dan menyetop taksi yang lewat.

"Hwangeum High School." Ujar Ren pada si pengemudi taksi

20 menit kemudian, taksinya berhenti tepat didepan sekolah. Ren membayar, lalu masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya. Ia mengambil buku dari loker, dan melesat kedalam kelas.

"Ren- _ah_. Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Yeonhee, beberapa detik setelah Ren meletakkan bukunya diatas meja

"Aku ? Apa aku pernah merasa baik, Yeonhee- _ah_ ?" Ren balas bertanya

Yeonhee hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya ini.

"Hey, kau jadi pergi ke acara itu ?" tanya Yeonhee, mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Ren memeluk album-nya erat. Jantungnya terasa ingin meledak saat ini. Yah, saat ini Ren sedang mengantri gilirannya bertemu sang idola.

Dengan gemetar Ren meletakkan album miliknya dihadapan Seungkwan, anggota pertama dalam barisan.

Seungkwan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai, siapa namamu ?"

"R-Ren. Kaidou Ren."

"Wow, kau orang Jepang ?"

"Begitulah."

Seungkwan mengembalikan album yang telah ia tandatangani, lalu tersenyum kearah Ren. Yang juga dibalas senyuman paling tulus yang Ren punya.

Kini, giliran Vernon.

" _Hello, who's your name ?_ " tanya Vernon dalam bahasa inggris, mungkin hanya ingin mengetes atau semacamnya.

"Ren. Kaidou Ren."

"Wah, kau bisa bahasa inggris, ya." Puji Vernon

Ren tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa terasa, ia telah mendapat semua tanda tangan anggota Seventeen. Ren baru saja akan melangkah keluar, saat panitia menyuruhnya kembali duduk karena ada satu acara spesial.

" _Carat-deul_!" seru , dan dibalas teriakan semangat para fans –minus Ren, karena ia terlalu gugup, bahkan untuk bersuara sekalipun.

"Karena dalam album baru ini ada sebuah lagu berjudul _'Love Letter',_ bagaimana jika kalian semua menulis surat untuk kami ?" lanjutnya

"Ya, kalian bisa menulis untuk siapapun. Atau ingin menulis untuk kami semua ? Silakan saja. Kalian bisa bertanya apapun, atau mungkin ingin curhat ? Dengan senang hati akan kami balas." Sambung Hoshi

"Bagaimana ? Kalian mau ?" tanya Joshua

Seluruh fans berteriak setuju. Para panitia mulai membagikan sebuah kertas polos, juga sebuah kertas berisi biodata yang harus diisi untuk mengirim surat balasan.

Ren terdiam. Ia bingung ingin menulis apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bercerita tentang masalahnya 10 tahun belakangan ini. Tapi bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyebarkan aib keluarganya ? Meski semua anggota Seventeen tidak mungkin menyebarkannya.

Ren memutuskan menulis masalah itu. Siapa tahu, mereka bisa membantunya.

 _Hei, maaf. Ini bukan surat cinta atau semacamnya. Aku tidak berbakat membuat hal hal semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan masalahku. Dan, mungkin kalian bisa membantuku._

 _Aku memiliki 2 orang adik kembar. Harusnya aku senang, karena kuakui mereka sangatlah menggemaskan. Tapi aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali._

 _Mereka selalu merebut apa yang aku punya. Kasih sayang ibu, nyawa ayah –yang harus diambil Tuhan karena menyelamatkan kedua anak itu dari tabrakan, juga semua perhatian orang orang disekitarku._

 _Mungkin ini salah, tapi aku merasa diabaikan setelah kecelakaan ayah. Ini telah berlangsung selama 10 tahun. Banyak hal yang aku lakukan demi mendapat perhatian ibu, tapi ia tetap mengabaikanku. Hanya sesekali ia berbicara padaku._

 _Kedengaran kekanakan, aku tahu. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa bahagia, ataupun tersenyum lagi setelah meninggalnya ayah._

 _Aku pasti terdengar bodoh, menceritakan aib keluarga pada orang asing. Yah, aku pantas masuk neraka karena itu. Tapi kalian berbeda. Kalianlah yang membuatku kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Saat melihat wajah polos kalian di_ Showcase _pertama kalian, aku bisa tersenyum lagi. Terima kasih..._

 _Kaidou Ren_

Ren melipat kertas itu, lalu beralih menulis biodatanya. Sebenarnya agak memalukan, dan Ren masih ragu ingin memberi surat itu pada idolanya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga. Mereka lah alasan Ren bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang, meski hanya saat melihat keberadaan Seventeen. Jadi Ren merasa tidak masalah memberitahukan ini.

Ia menyerahkan surat dan biodatanya pada panitia, lalu beranjak pergi. Berharap sebuah balasan dari Seventeen bisa sampai dengan selamat ke tangannya.

* * *

TOK ! TOK !

Ren sedang membaca komik saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Seorang pelayan masuk dengan sebuah surat ditangannya.

"Nona, ada surat." Ujar si pelayan

Ren mengambil surat itu, lalu menyuruh si pelayan untuk pergi.

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum, setelah sekian lama. Sebuah balasan surat dari Seventeen-lah yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ren membuka surat itu.

 _Ren !_

 _Hai, ini Seventeen. Aku membalas suratmu yang lalu. Kau tahu, dari semua surat yang ada, hanya surat milikmu yang bisa membuat Wonwoo dan Jun menangis. Menurutku, itu hebat ! Oh, aku disini adalah Joshua._

 _Aku senang mendapat kehormatan menjawab surat milikmu. Mungkin karena aku yang paling religius. Hahaha, abaikan ini, oke._

 _Nah, kembali ke masalahmu yang cukup rumit. Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya sedikit membenci adik adikmu. Itu manusiawi. Tapi jangan terlalu membenci mereka. Memang aku tidak tahu separah apa masalah dan kebencianmu pada mereka. Jujur, aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Aku anak tunggal, hehehe._

 _Ayahmu meninggal karena kehendak Tuhan, bukan karena adik adikmu. Dan tentang kau yang merasa terabaikan oleh ibumu, kenapa tidak coba bicara atau menulis surat tentang apa yang selama ini kau rasakan ? Seperti kau yang menulis surat ini pada kami. Mungkin dengan cara ini ibumu akan mengerti._

 _Aku, juga anggota yang lain merasa senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Itu sebuah kehormatan untuk kami ! Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu dimasa depan, oke ?_

 _Hey, kita bisa terus berkirim surat seperti ini jika kau mau. Ini khusus untukmu, ya. Berikan saja suratmu pada resepsionis di Pledis._

 _Semoga ini membantu, saranghaeyo..._

Ren menatap kertas berwarna _baby blue_ itu dengan wajah pucat. Tak percaya jika biasnya sendiri, Joshua yang membalas suratnya.

Ia melipat rapi surat itu, dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop.

Ren merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan jawaban Joshua barusan. Apa ia harus melakukannya ?

Ah, mungkin Ren harus lebih terbuka pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Semoga saja, ia berhasil melakukannya.

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai ^_^

FF pertama di ffn, giman gimana ? Suka kah ?

Hahaha, gak berharap banyak dari fanfic pertama sih

But, mind to review ?

Luv U All


End file.
